Wake up Call
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Matthew Williams is completely and utterly in love with a lying cheating meanie head. how is he supposed to fix this mess? {Based off of Maroon 5 song} [PruCan, FrUk, AmeriPan, SpaMano]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: don't you care about me anymore?**_

_Wake up call _

_Caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed._

Matthew walked along the long highway with roses in one hand and chocolates in the other, hoping that his fiancé remembered it was they're anniversary. Most likely his fiancé was sitting on his couch with his two friends, drinking beer and trying to forget about the horrible football game that was playing on the TV. Matthew smiled to himself, Gilbert was going to love the surprise. Gilbert was a big romantic, whether he liked to admit it or not, and flirted with everything that walked, it didn't bug Matthew because he didn't know about it. Gilbert had been coming home really late from work the past few days and always looked exhausted what with his outfit and hair being a complete mess afterwards. So Matthew figured, being the best boyfriend ever, he would give gilbert some roses (His favorite) along with some chocolates to cheer him up and then some wine to enjoy for the two year anniversary. Matthew hummed as he approached his home, he swung the door open and called for Gilbert, "Gill? I'm home."

No answer.

"Babe?" he tried again and walked into the bedroom, maybe Gilbert took a nap.

He gulped when he saw two figures on his bed. One was gilbert. And one was Matthew's best friend, Arthur. And trust me they weren't playing twister. Matthew heard Arthur moan an "I love you so much gill." To which Gilbert replied with a "Yeah, yeah whatever~!"

Matthew cried out in disgust hoping to make his presence known to the two on his bed.

"Matthew?" Gilbert squeaked out and hid under Matthew's nude friend.

"He is at work don't worry…" Arthur smiled down at Gilbert. "Apparently not stupid fuck!" Gilbert growled and turned his attention to Matthew. "Birdie, please I'll explain!"

Arthur turned and smirked at Matthew. "Thank god, I guess this is as good as any time to tell you. Matthew, dear, you two are over."

Over…

Over…

The words echoed in Matthew's ears until he finally processed what they meant. No, no… he loved Gilbert. This couldn't be happening… gilbert wouldn't do that to him! Right? Matthew suddenly became very angry. How could his fiancé do this to him? Didn't he know that Matthew loved him?

"Fucking piece of shit.." Matthew mumbled.

"What?" Arthur smiled, "I didn't hear you."

"I said," Matthew said loudly, raising his head up to look at Arthur with vicious eyes. "You are a fucking piece of shit whore who stole my future husband, so if you don't mind fucking bitch get the hell out of my house before I get out my rifle and it find the perfect target."

Arthur stared at Matthew in disbelief, he quickly crawled off of Gilbert and hurried towards the door. He muttered a quick goodbye and left.

"H-hey birdie…" Gilbert mumbled, looking completely terrified and extremely guilty.

"Yes Gill? Or would you prefer me to call you a dick? Maybe a fucking whore like Arthur? Or hey here's a new one Mr-so-unawesome-cant-even-fuck-me-for-a-whole-year-cause-you-were-afraid-of-hurting-me-and-now-you-cheated-on-me-in-my-own-bed-room?"

Gilbert gulped.

"Let me make this easier for you," Matthew smiled, tears streaming down his face. "You are going to get the fuck out of my house, you are going to take back your mother fucking ring, you are not going to call me, you are not ever coming to my hockey games and you are not going to ever fucking touch me again. I will never hear from you again because gilbert I hate you."

Gilbert looked up at Matthew with wide tear filled eyes. "B-but Birdie, I love you!"

"You are a liar," Matthew cried out. "You don't love me at all! You just think of me as something to fuck once a day or a maid that you can just fire whenever! I took care of you! I fed your lazy ass for five years before you finally saw that I loved you! And then you wouldn't even touch me because you were 'too afraid to hurt me' you know fucking what? Go fuck yourself in hell, because I sure as fuck won't be doing it for you."

And with that a ring was thrown and stomped on, an angry Canadian left his one true love, and a stupid German cried.

What a mess.

_Don't you care about me_

_Anymore?_

_Care about me?_

_I don't think so,_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: F*** you~!**_

Matthew rolled up the sleeves of his favorite red sweatshirt with a maple leaf decorating the center, he usually left the long sleeves down to cover his scarred wrists but today he really didn't give a fuck anymore who saw the criss crossings on his arms. He sighed heavily before picking up his coffee mug and pressing it to his lips. As he took a long sip of his maple coffee, he examined his kitchen for a bit. It was rather small with granite counter tops and two stainless steel sinks full of unwashed dishes. On the wooden cupboards, that were only hanging a foot above the counter tops, were countless pictures of Gilbert. Matthew just about choked on his coffee, his morning had actually been quite delightful before he remembered Gilbert. But that's how it happened every morning. Matthew would sleep in late, slam a fist into the stupid alarm clock, and go out to get some coffee. His mind was too hazy in the morning to remember any of the past months occurrences until he saw the pictures, then horrible memories would come flooding back and would stay put throughout the day, no matter what Matthew did. The sad part was that Matthew couldn't bare to take them down after his morning cup of coffee, so he'd let them hang there while he went on with his despicable life. Around mid-day Matthew would retreat to the bathroom to throw up his meals and to slice dreadful marks into his arms. He would then stare aimlessly at the TV for the rest of the day before heading off to bed. Sleep was a rare thing for Matthew, he would only get an hour or two if he was lucky every night. But that hour was usually filled with a horrible nightmare that will make Matthew scream and cry and wish he still had someone to comfort him.

Matthew scowled at the pictures, "Damn things…" he murmured to himself before taking another sip out of his Santa mug that was outdated and as his father put it "tacky". Matthew practically jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Making his way to the large oak door, Matthew grumbled out "Coming.". He opened the door and rolled his eyes at what he saw. There was practically a parade of people on his front lawn. They were all dancing to a hit song called, "Want you back" or something along those lines, they were also stomping on all of Matthew's flowers that he had worked on for the past five years of living in his house. Matthew glowered at the people, "Get off my lawn!" he snapped. The music came to an abrupt stop. "Stop stomping on my grass and flowers and go away!"

"Geez Birdie when did you become such an old man?" a very familiar voice cackled from the center of the crowd.

A rumble of whispers erupted around him as Matthew walked furiously down the four steps and onto his lawn. "Ok where is he?" Matthew mumbled. He searched the crowd before finding a semi terrified Gilbert, Gilbert wore a very fancy suit with a maple leaf tie that Matthew bought him for Christmas. Matthew dragged the taller man back to his porch, glaring at everyone who even dared look at him. Once on the porch Matthew hissed, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Gilbert smirked and looked down at his ex-lover. "I'm getting you back." He announced proudly, puffing out his chest. "I don't want you back, leave." Matthew replied with a scowl.

Gilbert frowned, "Birdie I-"

"Don't birdie me. I am not your birdie." Matthew growled at his ex. "Oh really? Then why is there a tattoo just above your ass that says so?" Gilbert smirked. "That means nothing anymore ass hole." Matthew glared. "Oh come on baby! You're even wearing the sweatshirt I bought you!" Gilbert laughed, "You are nothing but a dick and a cheater," Matthew frowned, point at Gilbert as he spoke with an accusing finger. Matthew had forgotten that he rolled his sleeves up and when he remembered it was far too late. "B-Birdie," Gilbert choked and grabbed on to Matthew's arm, "What the hell are these? Did you do this to yourself?" Matthew pulled his stained wrist away from Gilbert's tight grasp. The pale man somehow went one shade paler as Matthew nodded with a sad smiled playing on his lips. "I deserved it right?" Matthew chuckled, "If you loved me so much why did you cheat? I figured it had to be me. I was the reason. So I have to be punished for ruining my own life right?"

Gilbert frowned and chewed on his lip. "I won't let my birdie get hurt." He mumbled, Matthew laughed in response. "You already did." He growled before running back into his safe house and slamming the door behind himself. He froze for a moment before sliding down the decorated oak door and to the wooden floor. "That w-was my last chance…" he squeaked out, covering his face with his dry hands. He began to cry softly as Gilbert slammed his fist against the door over and over again, eventually Matthew heard police sirens. The door he was leaning against sprung open causing Matthew to be sprawled across the floor like a lifeless doll. Strong, warm, and familiarly pale arms wrapped around Matthew as he was carried out of the house and to a bright red ambulance truck, where he was strapped in and drove to the hospital. "Birdie?" Matthew looked away from the bright red pleading eyes. "Birdie please look at me."

"Why? Why would I look at you ever again? You are truly pathetic." Matthew growled with tears in his eyes, betraying every word he spoke. "I hate you."


End file.
